


Afterglow

by MilitaryPenguin



Series: Jashi Week [11]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Nature, Nudity, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: Jack and Ashi admire the moon after a night of passion. Written for Jashi Week: Nature Lovers.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this wonderful art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383300) by zencooly. 



Both their bodies collapsed onto the bed of leaves, exhausted from an exhilarating moment of shared intimacy. Hot, sticky skin on skin welcomed the cool night air that breathed a tender chillness onto their sweaty bodies. The leaves beneath them helped too, each feeling as fresh and sleek as they had been when plucked from the bushes and trees that surrounded the pond in front of them.

Ashi, having caught her breath, rest her head against Jack's chest. She smiled peacefully as she listened to the thumping of his heart while the water flowing overhead spilled into the pond. Jack's fingers threaded through her hair and massaged gently at her scalp, eliciting a sigh from her as she brought her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

A strong arm wrapped itself around her breasts, and she brought her arms down as she felt Jack sitting up, propping her up in his lap. Genitals lightly brushed against her backside, and she let out a slight moan that quickly turned into a laugh when she heard him stammering a series of sheepish apologies into her ear. Ashi turned to silence his words with a kiss, which Jack returned eagerly.

They broke away from their kiss, or attempted to--Ashi continued nibbling and sucking at Jack's bottom lip, not wanting him to get away that easily. Jack grinned and nudged his head upward to the reason he sat them both up.

"Look at the moon," he said, tightening his hug around her excitedly. Out of respect for his eagerness, Ashi let go of his lip, then turned to find herself falling into the same daze of wonderment Jack had fallen into.

The moon hung in the star-studded dark sky, full and bright, with a hint of yellow in its coloration. Ashi had seen a moon this full before, one that would often transform into a vision of her mother's masked face, followed by a voice that both urged and berated her. For a long time, she wasn't sure she could look at a full moon ever again without seeing that face, even after she had long since abandoned her mother's hateful ways.

Jack's arm, full of warmth and affection in its embrace, assured her differently. When she looked at the moon now, she could feel the soft glow it emitted. She no longer saw her mother. What she saw now was a quiet guide accompanied by its tiny companions, the stars, that helped passersby navigate through the velvety blanket of darkness. She imagined the moon felt like Jack did: sturdy, with precise shapes carved into it, lightly sloping hills forming the space that made up those shapes, all warm to the touch.

Ashi leaned back against him, wrapping her hands around the wrist of the arm that held her. She stretched out her bare legs and entangled them in his own, resembling the green vines that dangled out in front of them. She felt as though they could melt away into their surroundings at any time. She was perfectly contented by that thought.

"It really is beautiful tonight."


End file.
